Near the Dark
by NinjaKana
Summary: This was a mystery L couldn't solve. Mello, Matt and Near had no idea either, but this ailment, sickness or whatever you'd call it, is pulling them all closer to the dark. One more than the others. OLD. Author dropped this. Dislikes
1. Near the Begining

**This story is something that is based from real life. Don't ask why I picked Near, because I'm telling you now, Near's usual behavior is closest to what I would say was normal at the time.**

**Sorry this first chapter is so short, but I didn't have much time to write it. I'll be updating alot, because not only is this serving as a fanfiction, its also a reminder to myself of things that have, are and may happen. It's fairly sad, I guess, but for me its the norm. I guess that may be another reason for picking Near, he seems to adapt so well, like I did. Now unless you know me or are a medical professional, you probably have no idea whats going on yet. I don't know how ling I will keep you in the dark, but I really plan on writing for this story alot! This is more of a breif introduction. I'll write more soon, probably tonight. Please give comments and critisism. I may be upset at a few things, but if its an honest opinion, its fine.**

**Oh, and I havent thought of a title yet, so it's temporarily "Near the Dark" until I can think of a more fitting title. **

**AND I own nothing, except my cosplay, the idea for this story, the thing that this story revolves around and an L plushie.**

**Here it goes...**

_Chapter One: Near the Beginning._

_"This was a mystery L couldn't solve. Mello, Matt and Near had no idea either, but this ailment, sickness or whatever you'd call it, is pulling them all closer to the dark. One more than the others."_

Near was always a quiet child. He liked to play alone and be alone. He did have some friends and would play with them once in a while, but it all started to change as he grew up.

Near had always been a plumper child, at least from what L and his two former best friends remembered as he seemed to fade away. They noticed, more gradually for Mello and Matt, that Near was losing weight, he had been more introverted too. His hair was becoming dull and limp, instead of shiny and bouncy as it had been his entire childhood until a year or two ago. They were all worried, but as the two former friends grew up as well, they changed also. Figuring it was how Near was growing, they pushed it aside as Mello grew taller and thinner, and Matt also lost some weight during a growth spurt.

L was happy to see the children he favoured growing up and becoming their own person. He did not feel happiness though, when he saw they were becoming separated. Near, always a gentle tempered boy, had begun to lose it when it came to his friends.

Mello felt great pride, being taller than Near, and he thought he was becoming quite handsome. Although, he did end up, in his room with the lights off, brooding and close to tears a few times. Near would lose his temper, but he wouldn't yell or physically harm anyone. He would take it out on Mello a lot, but he did it in a way hardly traceable. He made comments that acted like poison. He would whisper one in anger and watch as Mello's face contorted in rage and he yelled a comeback. And Near, he would just sit there and act as if it didn't phase him in the slightest. Those were the times Mello would go and lock himself in his room, hating Near and ignoring Matt's questions as his worried friend sat outside.

Near couldn't help it, he would just feel so angry, and Mello yelling back wouldn't help this… headache he seemed to have constantly. He was beginning to dislike his closest friend from childhood. On more than one occasion Near left the room Mello was in, because something that boy did would make him feel sick to his stomach. He hated himself too, for hurting his friends. In the end, Near spent hours reliving his child hood, but alone now. In his room, sitting on the floor, he would play with toys. A lot of the time he would say he was just playing, but many times he was crying. He felt so depressed and horrible for what he was doing, almost without control.

This went on for months. Few things changed, although Near became more and more disheartened, he eventually stopped caring about anything much. He didn't even care when he would wake up at night drenched in sweat because of a terrible headache, or when he started wetting his bed a few times a month. He pushed it aside as nothing.

He couldn't be more wrong.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

**This is an announcement about my stories.**

**The full details are on my profile. This is just stating that I will be continuing this fic and editing the previous chapter(s) and possible adding some. The update will be complete after another chapter is added.**

**Sorry for any inconvenience and thanks for being a reader ;)**


End file.
